


Compromising Position

by RedVelvetPanPan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Peter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetPanPan/pseuds/RedVelvetPanPan
Summary: Sometimes Peter's want to do good, leads him into awkward situations. But hey, at least he finally got to talk to you.





	Compromising Position

**Author's Note:**

> Up until now, I've only written on FF.Net, so... TOTALLY new to AO3. And TOTALLY intimidated.  
> Hope you like this.

For some reason, the sounds of New York never bothered me. The sirens, car alarms, and chatter that somehow was never drowned out by the former. It all came together into an irreplaceable cacophony that was just... New York.

And it might be because I had never left the city, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't imagine going about my day-to-day life without the noise.

Sighing through my nose, I looked down.

What met my gaze was the concrete sidewalk from an alarming distance. The people walking on said sidewalk looked to be the size of peas.

As I pulled on the camera strap around my neck, lifting my favorite camera into my hands, I looked up, hoping to spot the best shot.

My feet idly kicked back and forth, as I peered through the scope.

I paused, lowering my camera as a strange sound came from behind me. Almost sounding like a wet splatter. Trying to brush it off, I lifted up the camera once more.

Seconds later, however, my plans on photography were foiled. As something slapped my back, before jerking me onto the middle of the roof.

A girlish squeak escaped my lips, as I flew through the air. My back landing roughly on the gravel roof.

Looking up, I was met with a mass of red and blue. And it only took me a couple seconds to realize who it was. But before I could say anything, he was talking rapidly.

"O-okay so I totally understand that life's hard and stuff! And t-that sometimes we let the bad stuff get to us- But! T-this is a REALLY bad idea! A-and there's always people you can talk to, a-and-"

In the middle of his well-meaning rant, I realized what my position must have looked like to an outsider.

"Hang on. Did you think I was going to jump?" I cut him off bluntly.

This seemed to have stumped Spider-Man, as he froze.

"W-well- I mean..." He stuttered.

And while I knew it was a jerk move on my part, and couldn't help but release a small chuckle.

As I stood, I tried to push down the inner-fangirl inside me, and gave him a humored smile, holding up my camera.

"I was only taking pictures. Thank you though."

A costumed hand came up and rubbed his neck, as Spider-Man shuffled his feet.

"Y-yeah, no problem. Better safe than sorry."

Again, I smiled, noticing how young he sounded.

"Sorry to waste your time."

"Oh, it's fine. Just, uh... Maybe don't sit on the edges of buildings?"

I giggled, nodding my head. "Sure thing, Officer."

I could have sworn I heard a small huff of a laugh at that.

It was only after he swung away, that I noticed the back of my sweater was covered in webbing.

...I really hope that stuff doesn't come out of him.

...

The next day at school, I felt a tap on my shoulder at lunch.

Looking over my shoulder, I was shocked and flustered to see it was the sweet and nerdy Peter Parker.

"Hey, um..." He started saying, shuffling his feet in an oddly familiar way.

"I h-heard you like photography."


End file.
